particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Clyrvská Dynastia
The Clyrvská Dynastia were a poltiical party from Deltaria, Hobrazia. They were a family line and had lived in in Hobrazia for 200 years, watching generations go by, as well as many failed political parties. In 2326, party leader Crasp, Father of the Clyrvskás and Disciple of Veles, decided to take his family into politics, so they could make their mark properly on Hobrazia. The Clyrvská Dynastia later moved to Darnussia to head the Deltarian Occupation but following the Darnussian Revolution were forced to flee. Their whereabouts are now unknown although most suspect them to have either returned to Hobrazia or moved to Deltaria itself. The Clyrvská Dynastia Known and commonly outlawed around Hobrazia, mainly for their apparent links to mainland Deltaria, the Clyrvskás existed many years before their first foray in to Hobrazian politics. Records only go back so far, but according to these limited resources, the family line started 200 years ago with Crasp, a figure still living today. There are no records regarding his parents or his original heritage. The family come from the little known city of Brentaro, a backwards and derelict city, just South of the murky Lermin Swamps in the most South Eastern pinnacle of Hobrazia. There, they lived in peace and isolation for 200 years, only communicating with Papez Innocent I of Deltaria, allegedly. Crasp Crasp was the Father of the Clyrvskás and a figure mercilessly enshrouded in mystery. He appeared on the Clyrvská Dynastia's flag and lived for the duration of the Clyrvskás. He led the Dynasty for the duration of his life. Childhood Crasp was born in Brentaro, Deltaria in 2115, to parents unknown. As a child he was unpopular and isolated. He attended a typical Hobrazian public school for the beginning of his school career, but soon left due to apparently severely maiming another child. For the rest of his education, he taught himself, but ended up devoting more and mroe time to black magic and the worship of Veles than to school. As a result, he earned no formal qualifications, but onlookers who glimpsed him said he had The Eye. Adulthood When Crasp was 20, he became a strict follower of Hobrazian politics, without ever exerting any influence upon it with his magic or even his suffrage. He watched parties like the United Socialist Movement rise and fall in disgust, vowing never to support or even tolerate a communist. As he grew in to adulthood more and more, he became increasingly isolated, practicing only black magic and worshipping his beloved Veles. The influence of Veles, Crasp - the Disciple of Veles As Crasp lived in a cave, just East of the Lermin Swamps he rarely surfaced. However, in 2145, at the age of 30, he came out to claim to have been contacted by Veles himself. This was rubbished by many people, but over the next 10 years he managed to exert considerable influence over magic, musicians, cattle and wealth. He also claimed influence over the Underworld and the dead, but this was never proven, despite being believed by many. Thus, the title of Disciple of Veles was unofficially bestowed upon him, as people began to fear him, and consider him the Devil - a notion later ridiculed by the Clyrvskás. Black Magic and mysterious potions Thesee are two things Crasp put his unnaturally long life down to. From a young age, Crasp practiced both of these dark skills, leading people to believe he had The Eye. It is rumoured his first successful piece of dark magic was when he killed a Lermin Swamp Toad by glancing at it. Since then, his magic evolved on a bigger scale, and he later claimed to keep himself alive through such methods. The Council of Heralds of Crasp After spending most of his time in solitude in his younger years, Crasp became attached to his own company. Thus, at the age of 200, no-one ever saw him, except the Council of Heralds of Crasp, 5 Clyrvská men personally appointed to act as communicators between him and the outside world. In fact, the CHC (Council of Heralds of Crasp) were rarely seen in public either, as they tended to use further communicators, but did make rare appearances. Category:Political parties in Hobrazia